


Carnal

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Infection, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Chimera Arc Gon contracts an infection that makes him crave human flesh. After finding out about his condition Killua seeks out Kite's expertise to find a way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! [puts up shield to hide from tomato throwers],
> 
> Yeah so I'm back with another bizarre fic. This was a request from the lovely [Killuasock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/killuasock/pseuds/killuasock) who so kindly gave me this idea to play with. However they made the tiny mistake of saying, "i would like a surprise is that okay??? ^_>^?" to which my brain said it'd gladly morph the request and knock your socks off. 
> 
> So this fic is loosely based off a manga called Pupa which involves [Bingo!] cannibalism. It revolves around a virus and two siblings who respond differently to it and help one another. I kind of took that same concept and tried to implement it here. According to my two Guinea pigs who I let read my fic before hand, they said it made sense even without prior knowledge of it so I hope that is indeed the case. 
> 
> Alright so I'm gonna shut up now. Hope you guys enjoy!

The warm spray of water came to a stop, the last remaining droplets echoing loudly in the quiet tiled bathroom. Killua’s fingers remained curled around the faucet, eyes staring thoughtfully down at his body. He watched the clear teardrop shapes roll down his naked body, felt them glide along his scarred skin. Soon it would be Gon’s teeth that would be taking their place. 

 

The sudden loss of heat chilled him, his low sigh offering no warmth. As much as he hated to admit it there was still a ghostly fear that haunted him moments before he gave himself over. Though he was accustomed to pain, raised by it, taught to inflict it, this was on a completely different level. Never had he felt such intense agony, blinding and maddening, engulfing his body in white flames that melted his flesh clean from his bones. How could he _not_ be frightened? Could anyone blame him? To render your humanity void for the sake of your friend, your _best_ friend, in order to keep him alive.

 

Yet, as he stepped out of the shower, feeling the cool floor under his heated skin he knew this feeling would soon disappear. Despite his fingers trembling as he pulled his boxers over his limp member, not even bothering to dry himself, as soon as he opened the door and saw Gon waiting anxiously in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling his fingers, with a pensive frown on his face Killua couldn’t help but smile softly. At the sound of the door Gon looked up looking surprised, his relief visible by the way his shoulders slumped down. His golden-brown eyes glowed with affection; the corners of his lips curled upwards, nowhere nearly as sunny as his usual smiles but enough to evaporate Killua’s fears.

 

“Killua.” His name was said so sweetly, tenderly, it brought a light blush to the pale cheeks.

 

“Is the bed ready?”

 

“Y-yeah, I thought I’d cover some of the floor too since I made a bit of a mess last time.”

 

The plastic crunched under Killua’s feet as he got on the bed. He sat near the head of the king sized bed with his legs spread out resting his weight on his hands leaning back slightly.

 

“A bit? The place looked like a slaughter house, nearly gave the poor maid a heart attack.” Killua chuckled.

 

Gon smiled embarrassed, scratching his cheek. “Yeah. Her screams scared me awake and she fainted when I tried to calm her.”

 

“Well you were still covered in blood and I’m sure I didn’t look all that presentable either. She thought she was next.”

 

The raven top pouted feeling hurt. “I’d never hurt her.”

 

Killua smiled sweetly revealing a row of pearly white teeth. He beckoned Gon to come to his side and the taller hunter did, his sad eyes doing funny things to Killua’s heart as they always did.

 

“I know, though it was a fair assumption on her part. It would be hard to explain and even harder to accept.” Cool hands found Gon’s warm face and pulled him closer until the tip of their noses were touching. “But don’t think about that now. It’s not your fault. Aside from a messy room that must have been a pain in the ass to clean I doubt we did much harm.”

 

“You mean besides permanently scarring her for life?”

 

Killua’s mouth opened welcomingly, his tongue peeking out of his plush lips, arms sliding themselves around Gon’s neck. Gon leaned in accepting the temptation, locking their mouths together and letting himself be held close. They kissed softly, amber eyes hiding under closed eyelids. Gon could still taste the mint-flavored toothpaste Killua used. It made his tongue tingle, the feeling of flesh between his teeth making his mind go blank. Unthinkingly he bit down gently on the soft organ earning a surprised gasp. He played with it, teeth gnawing carefully, savoring the fresh taste.

 

“Gon.” Killua managed, fingers curling around thick raven hair, peeling Gon away. Gon whined nibbling the last of what he could manage before opening his eyes, his irises blown out in hunger...all sorts of hunger. The sight never failed to make Killua’s body heat up with anticipation. He wiped some drool from the corner of Gon’s mouth letting his head rest on the headboard. “Do you want to?”

 

Gon swallowed, his teeth gritted, grinding tightly against each other. He wanted to say ‘ _No’_ so badly, wishing only to continue with the kiss but that’s not why Killua had showered, not why the bed was covered in plastic leading up halfway through the room, why they’d scared a maid half to death just two months prior.

 

The sex had first started as a distraction, only served to sooth Killua while Gon tore him open and feasted on his insides. They’d indulge in it on occasion, Gon not wanting all of Killua’s sexual experiences to revolve around him dying every time, but it was awkward to get in the mood for casual sex when they weren’t really a couple. Unlike Gon’s insatiable hunger, which provided a perfect explanation for his sudden needs, there was no pretext for sex where Gon’s only intent was to touch Killua, wanting to love him and drown him in pleasure, hearing him cry out his name as their bodies melted into one. It wouldn’t make sense to the blue-eyed hunter until Gon confessed his feelings but that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. Though Killua didn’t reject him and even went as far as becoming his sustainer...how could anyone come to love such a monster as he?

 

The sudden tug into Killua’s arms startled Gon from his thoughts. The warmth the hug offered, the reassurance, was so comforting he wished they could just stay like this. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist and breathed in his sweet scent ignoring the grumbling of his stomach, hating that it was even there in the first place.

 

“It’s ok.” Killua’s lips brushed against Gon’s ears, his song-like voice soothing Gon further. “I’m not afraid.”

 

Gon took one last deep breath imprinting Killua’s scent to memory for the millionth time before pulling away. He looked at Killua for a moment knowing his words were true. There was no trace of hesitation or fear in his deep blue eyes, no resentment or insecurity. There was nothing but pure trust and it pained Gon deeply but also made him elatedly happy. If their roles were reversed he was sure he’d feel the same.

 

With a determined nod Gon leaned down again and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of Killua’s mouth. He slid one hand down between Killua’s spread legs and softly caressed the exposed thigh, rough fingers drawing abstract figures on the porcelain skin while he continued leaving a trail of kisses down Killua’s neck. Killua sighed letting his body become lax. He mewled quietly enjoying the soft touches.

 

Gon had recently started his feasting this way; completely different to the desperate feeding he used to do which more closely resembled that of a starving animal. He was much more composed now able to hold back, for the most part, at least at the start. Once his teeth tasted the meat and blood Gon’s mind became filled with noting but the primal instinct to eat in order to survive. Once satisfied he’d return to normal, falling into a deep sleep shortly after.

 

A soft moan escaped Killua’s lips, his hips bucking up. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

His breathing was more ragged, face flushed and eyes dark and aroused. Gon met his gaze while continuing to rub Killua over his boxers. “You’re going to be in a lot of pain so the least I could do is make you feel good before I...hurt you.” After a light squeeze Killua moaned again, his arms coming to rest on Gon’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t have to do that. Just eat. I can handle the pain.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I like hurting you!” Gon argued, his voice rising but touch remaining gentle as his finger teased Killua’s clothed entrance causing his hips to jerk.

 

“Don’t! Ah, alright, I get it but just...eat, please. At this rate I’m going to cum before you even take the first bite.”

 

Gon’s hand moved back to Killua’s thigh obediently. His eyes drank in the sight of Killua’s half naked body watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. It was hard to choose where to first bite. The first bite was always bad and it only got worse after that. Licking his lips Gon marked his start with a kiss licking over Killua’s shoulder near the base of his neck. He opened his mouth and bit down roughly wanting to break skin immediately. He moaned feeling the thick metallic taste fill his mouth. The sweet meat soon followed, his teeth gashing Killua’s skin further until it was ripped clean from his body. He chewed slowly mind already becoming high with the addicting taste, the sound of Killua’s pained grunts and held back screams being drowned by his chewing.

 

The meat was juicy and tough. If felt nice on his tongue and was enjoyable to dig into with his fangs. He swallowed the large chunk and continued, licking up Killua’s abdomen from his navel to his chest catching the few remaining droplets on Killua’s skin. He suckled the wet skin playfully deciding where he wanted to bite into next.

 

Blood trickled from Killua’s shoulder, the steady stream flowing down his chest and pooling at his abdomen. Gon licked it joyfully. Killua’s weak arm came to caress Gon’s cheek and the beast leaned into the touch. He let the pale thumb wipe the blood dripping from his lips, the person before him not only his food but his God, the one person he needed to survive. Though without Killua it would still be easy to find food none would ever taste as good (he’d tested it out) and none would last as long.

 

Gon kissed down Killua’s wrists, holding his arm in place and biting a piece from his forearm. The skin was thick and took a few tugs to rip off, flesh tearing further up the arm. Killua twisted his arm in agony, fingers clawing desperately in the air. Pain screams were cut short, Killua desperately trying to keep quiet. He gasped for air, his free hand digging and clawing the bed.

 

“G-Gon! Gon. Gon. Gon.” Killua called out half delirious. It was his mantra, the one thing he had to keep him sane during the agonizing meal. For him he’d endure the pain. For him he could survive another day.

 

Gon’s dazed amber eyes looked sleepily at Killua, a soft smile on his face. The hungry monster left a red meaty trail along Killua’s now dirty cheek. “Turn around. I want-I want the back.”

 

With tears in his eyes Killua nodded and turned on his back his damaged arm lying limp at his side, blood pooling on the plastic. He tried not to think too much, to anticipate the pain of the bite. He could never decide if it was worse to not be able t see Gon about to bite him, waiting anxiously for the pain, or actually seeing Gon’s blissful face as he tore him open. 

 

He felt the warmth of Gon’s body on top of him, the gentle rock of Gon’s hips as he took a moment to hold Killua, breathing him in – the feeling of the act much different from the first time. Teeth grazed against the Killua’s sweaty skin leaving little cuts along the way that were easy to ignore. Gon’s warm tongue lapped under Killua’s shoulder blade, over his ribs. He suckled on the flesh making it soft and red.  Killua felt the fangs as Gon took him into his mouth and he inhaled sharply burying his head in the mattress to muffle yet another scream. Same as the first two times the meat was torn, chewed and swallowed but that was only the start. Killua had learned how to tell when Gon would start digging deeper, when Gon was transforming into a sadistic beast.

 

Rough, sharp nails tore the injured flesh open wider revealing the tender meat deeper within. It was raw and bloody, much softer than Killua’s tough exterior. Gon could tear into it much easier and carve out the darker meat from inside. It was around this point where Killua would become lost to the pain, the torture so intense he couldn’t remember any feeling before it. His mind would go blank, eyes rolled to the back of his head; mouth gaped open in voiceless screams that never found their way. His grip on the bed would become weak and he’d slowly lose consciousness. The only sign that Killua was still alive was the occasional spasm of his body and the heaving of his chest.

 

“Killua...does it hurt. Are you hurting?” Bloody fingers poked and shook Killua searching for signs of life. He nudged his meal and whined when he received no response. “Killua! You can’t sleep yet. I’m not done.” Crawling over Killua to get a better look at his face Gon rocked his hips against Killua’s spread legs urging him to move. The pleasant shock he received from the stimulation never ceased to catch him off guard. He looked down at their bodies and experimentally rocked his hips again being met with the same peculiar feeling. Again he did it, a little rougher, and rougher until he was rubbing vigorously against Killua groaning in pleasure.

 

His mind was distracted from the hunger for a moment as he let his body react naturally. “Killua, you feel good. It feels good to rub against you like this. Killua wake up, I’m hungry. Hungry, so hungry, hungry. Feed me.  Let me eat you.” Bloodied fingers circled the limp body and found their way into Killua’s shorts where they wrapped themselves around Killua’s half-hard cock and slowly started pumping him.

 

Killua lay there breathing, feeling every touch intensely, and swallowing when he could feel his body reacting despite the pain. He whimpered weakly too tired and sore to move but that didn’t matter to Gon. He pulled Killua’s waist up to better play with him all the while nibbling and licking his back.

 

“You always taste so good. You taste the best, better than anyone. Ah, I love how you taste when you’re out of the shower but your salty skin is definitely my favorite. All your flavors come out of your pores. The taste of dirt and grass. The saltiness of your tears and your blood. All of you is so rough yet soft and beautiful. How can you taste so good? And the feeling of your flesh as it slides down my throat. It’s _sooo_ good.”  Gon’s hand moved fast and rough, his hips grinding against Killua.

 

Already Gon could see the vines slithering inside Killua’s injuries, the virus working its magic, what made the continuous feasting possible. He could see the little red worm-looking parasite as it weaved into a new layer of muscle and skin slowly healing the wounds Gon had inflicted.

 

“It’s always so weird to watch you heal.” Gon said more to himself than to Killua. He was aware that his friend was registering little to none of his words and only his body was awake – in a sense. “It looks so disgusting, like you’re filled with maggots, but yet you taste so delightful. Hey, does this make you a monster? The ability to heal from such grave wounds and awake from the dead after I’m done killing you. You’re a monster too aren’t you?”

 

With little care Gon flipped Killua back onto his back and looked down at his feverish face with a crazed smile. He held the blood stained doll-like face in his hands and kissed it passionately. “Like me! You’re just like me! A monster...with  me! This means there’s no problem. I-we can be together. You can be mine and I can be yours. I’ll let you do what you like to me too. You can gash me open with your claws, tear my stomach open like this,” Just as Killua had taught him Gon manipulated his body and turned his nails into razor sharp claws, not at all as elegant as Killua’s but just as effective. He made a clean cut down Killua’s abdomen and opened the body to a treasure chest of rich, healthy, poisoned soaked organs.

 

 With unseen delicacy Gon dipped his fingers into the pink, compacted organs taking into his hands the small intestine and pulling it out. He brought the juicy meat up to his mouth and bit into it before shoving it into his mouth. Like a child, while still slurping down the slime Gon was already tearing out the liver, heavy and dripping. He couldn’t see Killua’s face anymore, vision red and his brain rumbling with noting but “ _EAT EAT EAT_!!”.

 

One by one Gon picked at Killua until he was hollow inside leaving nothing but the weakly beating heart. He watched amused as the virus inside his friend worked to replace the missing organs, watching as the spleen, stomach, pancreas were regenerated right before his eyes.

 

God. That’s what Killua was. Like a supreme being who gave his life for the sake of a monster and in the process losing his humanity as well. Surely this was a sign, a gift saying Killua’s was his to take into hell. They could burn together and he’d take any punishment so long as he could keep Killua by his side.

 

“I love you. I love you so much and I wish I didn’t have this sickening curse. I wish I could kiss you and love you normally without remembering how good it tastes to bite into your throat...but still, even though I could have killed you you found a way to stay with me. This thing inside of you, it’s just like me, but you’ve always been stronger. You don’t need to feast. Hey Killua, you love me too don’t you? What you did...asking Kite to turn you into this, agreeing to become my sustenance, it’s all because you love me isn’t it?”

 

His stomach had been filled and was satisfied. The monster was slowly sinking back into the depths of his sub consciousness where Gon tried his best to pretend it didn’t exist. The heat he’d started before the meal now being remembered once again.

 

“I want to show you how much I really love you. Not just as a friend, more than a friend. So much more. I crave you more than you think and even after I eat you I dream about doing so many other things but-do you even know?”

 

One, two, three buttons came undone, fingers pulling down on the metal zipper. Gon pulled down his shorts and boxers just enough to free his hard cock already dripping with pre-cum. He scratched the tip with his nail hissing at the sting and easing it with a few quick pumps squeezing out more pre-cum. 

 

“Ever since I got infected, since that ant polluted me with this thing, I think I’ve become more disgusting. Even though Alluka helped heal me, and the virus went undetected at the hospital, it still managed to survive and mutate my body. I wondered how long it would take until I became nothing but a zombie only seeking out food, until you showed up again, taking your shirt off and telling me to take you. Did you know what I’d imagined when you did that? If I hadn’t been so hungry I would have attacked you in a different way.”

 

Lifting Killua’s hips Gon finished pulling down Killua’s soiled boxers and flung them across the room. “What would you do if you knew of the way I look at your body after eating you. I can’t say it’s a gruesome sight, even hollowed out you still look so angelic. Even with all your juices spilling out and your flesh torn from your bones I throb for you wanting to hear you scream in pleasure when I enter you.” Gon slid two fingers into Killua’s entrance. Thanks to the blood and natural body juices it was easy to stretch him. After witnessing the same scene so many times seeing Killua’s practically dead body no longer felt as painful as it once used to, maybe because of the arrogant knowledge that he’d return soon enough. It was a dangerous commodity to get used to but Gon was so tired of worrying about what he was, how bad he could become, if he’d ever be normal again...it was just too tiring to think, better to act.

 

After easily inserting the third finger Gon positioned himself and slowly pushed into Killua, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. His thrusts started slow drinking in the odd sensation. “You’re so tight and warm. You accept me so easily, you always do. I think you should fight me a little more. I wouldn’t mind any sort of pain or torture if it were caused by your hand. Maybe you should try frying me alive one day? Try a little piece of me. Ah, yeah, I’d like that. To have a piece of me in your mouth, watch you chew me and swallow me. I wonder what type of face you’d make?” His thrusts became more erratic and uncoordinated, his fingers left bruises on Killua’s abused legs but he couldn’t stop. He was so close.

 

“I see the way you look at me while when I eat you. You always look at me so sweetly before you’re blinded by the pain. Do you know what that does to me? Of course not! You don’t realize how much of you I see and remember even through my madness. Never, you _never_ notice! So many things you do but when it comes to things about you you’re oblivious and I know that I’m such a danger to you but I’m happy that you don’t. I’m happy that you’re crazy enough to stay with me, come back to me, and die for me. The way you look at me, I know you love me too! I know you do and if you could just say it! If I could stop feeling like a monster for doing this to you, If only I could! And love you like I want to. I’d treasure you so much. Forever. KILLUA! KILLUA!” Falling forward Gon thrusted himself roughly and deeply on last time before spilling his seed inside Killua overflowing him with the sticky substance. He panted, boneless and breathless; sweat drops falling over Killua’s half regenerated body, the pinkish hue of his skin once again visible.

 

Letting himself fall to Killua’s side Gon nuzzled closer to the warming body sweeping the sticky white bangs from his face. “I left you all dirty again, I’m sorry. I made sure to lock the door this time so you can rest. We can take a shower together when you wake up and afterwards...there’s something important I want to tell you. This time for sure I’ll say it.” Closing his eyes Gon sought out Killua’s hand and held it close to his chest as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I HAVEN'T DROPPED ANY OF THE CHAPTER FICS! Just gotta...find my groove again. I'll try to focus on those and just forget everything else, maybe then I can hopefully update something. Feel free to throw ideas though that might inspire me.


End file.
